1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an ornamental system for securing containers having an open portion. In particular, the invention relates to a system or kit for use with a container or tote container or bag and containing an ornamental/attractant securing unit for securing an open portion thereof and operably enabling a multitude of adaptive attractant features for greater expression of individuality.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “tote” meaning “to carry” can be traced to the 17th century, but it was riot used to describe bags until early 20th century. Generally, a tote is a container of some kind that is configured to hold diverse day-to-day objects including, but not limited to books, umbrellas, and other recreational gear. The tote bag may also be used as a supporting volume for transporting food items, beverages arid other relatively small items typically piled upon one another in the tote. In other words, the tote bag is an everyday carrier for a variety of rather prosaic objects and items. Such tote bags may be provided as so-called gift bags, colored bags of paper formed for holding gifts or the like.
It is not uncommon to secure the access to the interior of a tote bag. A myriad of securing mechanisms for tote bags are disclosed in various publications. Perhaps one of the most known configurations has a clip which is not usually a decorative item and makes the entire tote bag look rather dull. Other securing mechanisms may be configured as, for example, magnets. Once again, inasmuch as Applicants are aware, none of magnet-based securing configuration may simultaneously function as a decorative element.
A need therefore exists for an aesthetically appealing but still functional tote bag configured with a securing mechanism.
Another need exists for a tote bag with a securing mechanism configured with a decorative component which serves to prevent immediate visual recognition of the securing mechanism.
A further need exists for a tote bag provided with a replaceable securing mechanism provided with a decorative component.
Still a further need exists for a kit including a plurality of structurally interchangeable but aesthetically different securing mechanisms for a tote bag.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved ornamental securing mechanism for which optionally the parts may also be interchangeably modified to match a user's demand.